Altercae
Overview Altercae is a Boss Bloon that specializes in technological and data manipulation. It is considered to be one of the most powerful bloons that has attacks that consist mainly of gameplay mechanic changing and even to the point of game breaking attacks and abilities. Altercae '''does not move but it does teleport around the map sporadically. '''Altercae appears in only Extra Large maps as well. Altercae has a health of 10.5 Million HP, despite this it has immunity to all abilities that involve amplifying damage against it, technological abilities, data manipulating abilities, stat amplification abilities, stat manipulation abilities. Altercae due to its abilities have the ability to exist in every single Blooniverse possible but only exists as one and only one. Abilities Altercae's 'Abilities are able to deal immense damage to towers completely. Altercae's attacks and abilities bypasses Auracrysts. Interestingly, these attacks do not have names and are simply designated by letters and numbers * '''AGEX-14 '- An EMP pulse, shuts down all mechanical towers for 30 seconds. happens every 1 minute. * '''AGEX-EX - A targetted tower will be short circuited for the entire boss fight, it will not attack the boss and will explode in 30 seconds, damaging any tower beside it. You're only choice is to sell it., Common attack * KE-19 '''- A targetted area gets slashed by red energy, each slash deals 20 damage, Common attack * '''KOF-97 - A targetted tower gets reduced its health to 1/1 and cannot be buffed, upgraded, protected, shielded by anything else. Rare attack * ALSIEL - All incoming damage is halved for 30 seconds, Common attack. * 99999 - Health reverted back to full health, Rare attack * HEX-EXH - A symbol or sigil appears on a random tower and that tower will attack all nearby towers, usually targets mid-tier towers. Cannot be attacked by other towers and only way to stop it is to sell the tower. * 1929GD - All money is thrown out of the drain and no money making schemes for the next 30 seconds. Common attack * 2007SEAC - All money making schemes instead drain your cash and will forcefully make you go into debt (i.e. Negative integer cash). Common attack * 7thSUN - All monkeys with Auracrysts or any Health-adding abilities will have said ability negated permanently for the rest of the round. Common attack * DARKEX - Orbs of energy would bombard the track for 15 seconds with a radius as far as that of a buccaneer but deal only 10 damage. 10 - 20 orbs usually per attack. Common attack * GGD-LGMO - If a boss from another blooniverse appears, Altercae will instantly set the boss's health to 0 Instantly. This is one of the first attacks that involve a supernull attack. * Unconscious - The player will be unable to move his mouse or use his keyboard for 30 seconds whilst increasing the probability of all attacks as well. * Canopus - Another Supernull attack, instantly sets the player's health to zero. This does not cause the player to lose but instead all monkeys will be unable to attack as well and the player will be unable to do anything. * C-KEY - A flurry of non-supernull, non manipulation and non altercation attacks flood the screen for 5 seconds. * dsrugal - An extremely rare attack that will make the player instantly lose. * Acarantha - Closes the game, extremely rare attack. * CKNORR - Deletes the track for 30 seconds. Unable to place or upgrade any towers. Common attack * LGMO3rd - All incoming attack damage will be turned into health instead for the boss. Common attack Category:Bosses Category:Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Immune Bosses Category:Bloons Hyper Defense